AVA
by Ciera Hunter
Summary: AVA didn't fail, she wasn't made to; not once not ever. But when that nightmare becomes reality, Madam abandons her and she gets rescued at Shibusen. What will happen to her? What were friends and friendship? What was love? Will he be able to stir something in her artificial heart?
1. Chapter 1: Lost and Founded

CHAPTER 1: LOST AND FOUNDED

"MMMMMMPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHH!"she screamed into the gag.

Metal whips tipped with razor teeth lashed against her body, drawing crude childish scribbles of red with her blood. She couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't anticipate the next lash of the whip. It was torturous. Madam would whip her at long irregular intervals, letting her get use to the pain before inflicting more.

Madam glared at the motionless girl. She had failed her and Madam's creations never fail, not without dying. Whipping her wasn't going to quench her bloodlust. She gripped the handle of a nearby iron poker and stabbed it into the heart of the fire.

"You think you know pain?! I'll give you a whole new meaning of pain!" Madam pulled out a handful of embers from the fire with her heavily gloved hands and held them against the girl's skin.

"MMMMMMPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHH!" the stench of charred flesh lingered in the air. She watched the girl scream silently through cold eyes before taking the iron poker out of the fire, staring down at its white-hot blindness.

Madam took her time driving it through the girl.

"Have you learnt your lesson now? Have you?!" Madam Samantha drove the white hot iron poker deeper through the girl's lungs, narrowly missing her heart. But it wasn't her plan to kill her. No, she would have to stay alive just a little longer as part of her punishment.

Madam untied the girl's wrists and ankles and pulled her close, stroking her head tenderly while hissing, "Are you going to fail again, my sweet AVA? Look at me when you answer!" She ripped the blindfold away from the girl's face.

The girl shook her head frantically, moaning in pain as the slight movement caused agony to flare up from where the poker was still stuck through her lungs. It made every breath seemed like molten fire. Her eyes stayed dry of tears; she wasn't made to experience tears, though they begged Madam not to hurt her anymore. She had beautiful eyes that shone silver. It only angered Madam even more.

She slapped the girl, "Don't talk to me with those eyes! I'll make sure you never fail me again! I'll make sure you never talk with those eyes again!"

More muffled screams filled the air, reverberating off the slimy throat of the stone hallway. Madam dropped two bloodied lumps to the side and gaze at the tattered strips of flesh which was all that was left of the girl's eyes. She loped the now unconscious girl to the side of the door.

"Murray! Dispose of her, she is useless to us," she shrieked to the shadows.

She was answered by multiple clicks and snuffles as a pair of claws dragged the girl into the shadows. Madam nodded approvingly.

Murray was more reliable. Madam made sure of that when she created it with her own hands. It stood there listlessly as it willed its chest to open up and a pair of shrunken arms dragged her into the depths. Magical thread sewed the girl snugly in as the flaps of skin on either side folded back together to hide any evidence of the girl ever being there. Without a word it snuck out of the building.

Its task was simple. To leave the girl somewhere unnoticeable to die, probably from blood loss or from pain. Where to leave her... It started wandering down alleyways when it suddenly sensed a human nearby. There... Walking all alone... Yum... Murray licked its lips in anticipation of the human soul slipping down its throat. A slight midnight snack wouldn't put a crimp in his task.

He advanced towards the lone human girl, hugging to the shadows. Stupid girl... She wasn't even noticing where she was walking. Murray leapt out of the shadows, claws raised high for the death blow when he was blasted to the side of the building. The girl ran off with a scream. Aww... No snack... Whoever did that was going to pay. Murray scrambled around on his claws to face the intruder.

A boy stepped out of the shadows. His eyes of gold gleamed and the three white stripes on his hair shone against the dark. He stood across with twin pistols aimed at it, "Murray of the Wanderers, you have strayed off the path and chose the path of the kishin. Your soul is mine!"

It only chuckled, "Does the boy think he can take old Murray on? Really? Him?! Hahaha!"

The boy tightened his gripped on the pistols and fired a few shots.

Murray dodged them, "Okay, let's say nice old Murray plays with the boy. Will the boy want to hurt the girl inside Murray? Will the boy become a bad boy too?!" Murray widened its eyes in mock horror, while willing the magical threads to unpick a little to show the boy the back of AVA's head before stitching up again completely.

His face paled visibly, "Why you bastard!"

Shots fired with renewed vigour.

"Kid, stop! You're just going to hurt the girl inside of that thing!" a voice called out from one of the pistols.

The boy sighed, "You're right Liz, but what are we going to do then?"

"Try using your speed over it and keep aiming for its goddamn head!"

Kid twisted round Murray and shot rounds at his head which Murray tried to shield from but Kid backed him up against the side of the building.

"Mercy! Mercy on poor old Murray! Murray never wanted to do this! It was Madam Samantha! Murray was only listening to her!"

But Kid just kept going until Murray exploded to leave behind a floating red kishin soul and the slump body of the girl. He could still hear the breathing of the girl and he sighed in relief, bracing himself against the wall in exhaustion. That was when he noticed the iron poker protruding out of her chest.

He took an involuntary gasp of air, "Liz, Patty? Do you see what I'm seeing?!"

"Oh my god! Kid, stop gawking at her and HELP her! There won't be much time left!" Liz whispered. Patty for once was silent.

Kid ran to the girl's side and swallowed as he observed the damage. He carefully flipped the girl on to her back and immediately felt sick when he saw what was left of her eyes. Kid steered himself to examine her injuries properly but quickly realised there was nothing much he could do. He had to take her to Shibusen where Professor Stein could have a chance of saving her. Even attempting to take out the poker might cause more unseen damage.

"Liz, Patty, I'm going to need you to stay in weapon forms," he spoke to the silence.

Wasting no time, he carefully lifted the limp girl into his arms and summoned his Beelzebub. The wind stung his face as he accelerated to the skateboard to maximum flying speed. Please be okay, please be okay...he thought a silent prayer, Dad please don't take her life.

Kid didn't pause to observe Shibusen's perfect symmetry and flew his skateboard through the hallways into the dispensary.

"Professor Stein! Emergency!"

The professor took everything in with a glance, "Lay her on to the bed quickly, then take yourself out." He rushed off to somewhere to gather his equipment.

Kid lay the girl down on to the nearest bed, the girl stirring slightly in pain, and swiftly exited the room. He slid down the opposite wall in distress. The flashback of first seeing the girl's critical state wouldn't let go of his mind. His two weapons transformed back into their human form next to him and held on to his shoulders on either side for comfort, their blue eyes spilling tears. Who would do such a monstrous thing?!

On the other side of the door, Stein was sweating under his skin. The iron poker would have to be removed if he was to attempt to heal her, but it would be a gamble on the girl's life. He braced his feet, took the handle of the poker and slid it out as smoothly as possible. The girl jerked in her sleep, arching her back as the tip finally came out.

Stein was by the gaping wound within seconds with needle and thread in his hands except that, he wasn't looking at a gaping wound anymore. He stood to the side and watched as her flesh knitted back together with no help whatsoever.

Interesting... he thought, the girl is able to reproduce cells at a supernatural pace. I wonder if it's the same for her eyes? Stein examined them and the multiplying cells confirmed his theory. I don't think I even have to do anything for her, he mused while hiding her damaged eyes behind a black blindfold.

He carried her to an empty bed in the dispensary and placed the covers over her before confronting the crowd outside the door.

"She's stable," he announced to their relief, "You can visit her tomorrow. For now, let her rest."

Stein turned his back towards them and headed towards the Death room.

"Yes? Wazzup? How is the girl my son brought in?" Lord Death held a gigantic peace sign in the air.

"Lord Death, the girl is fine actually, she's doing more than fine," Stein paused, "Her cells are healing at a miraculous supernatural speed and I doubt that she's human if she's able to withstand what should had been fatal injuries."

"You point being, Stein?" the Shinigami asked.

"There might be more about the girl than meets the eye. It might be better to enroll her at Shibusen as a student and watch her 24/7. She might pose a threat to the DWMA."

"Very well then, have it your way."


	2. Chapter 2: Awaken

CHAPTER 2: AWAKEN

Darkness everywhere, AVA was drowning in darkness. She could still feel the throbbing patch of skin where someone had forcefully pushed her into the river. AVA struggled to the surface, her turmoil mind turning the black river inside her head into roaring rapids. The thick syrupy substance pulled on her conscious, dragging her under; the currents teased her, flinging her around; the dense liquid filled her gaping mouth whenever she came up gasping for air before dragging her into its chilling depths. It didn't matter how hard she kicked her legs or flap her arms, she wasn't going to make it to the surface in time. Realising this she gave in to the currents, slowly sinking into oblivion not knowing which was up or down, left or right.

Then a sudden glimmer in the distance and she felt a pair of hands grasp her firmly around the wrist and pulled her towards the surface. "Please be okay, please be okay." a voice whispered when she broke the surface and regained consciousness.

Pain, agonising pain, was the first feeling she experienced after her long dip in the darkness. She pulled away from the hands and ducked under the darkness to escape the pain, but the hands found her again and gently lifted her out clear of the black river. She opened her eyes to darkness and recalled a faint flashback of Madam ripping her eyes out. She stirred - only to feel someone to the side of her bed. Pure instincts from the years with Madam kicked in and she flipped that person away... towards a wall by the sounds of it. AVA followed in the direction of the sound and grabbed the person by their throat, the darkness didn't matter, she had fought in worse conditions and survived.

She slammed the person against the crumbling wall again, "Who are you? Where am I? When am I? What did you do to me?" Her voice was a chilly calm tone that dropped the surrounding temperature. AVA could feel the person struggle against her hold and only tightened her grip. Footsteps sounded against the floor and stopped nearby. "Stop right there or this person dies." She intoned. It was monotoned, showing that she would have no regrets over killing.

Silence.

"Please. Put. Him. Down. We mean you no harm," a cautious voice finally shattered the fragile silence, "One of our students found you deeply injured on one of his missions and brought you here to the dispensary at Shibusen and healed you. That's one of his friends there you have under you. We mean you no harm at all."

AVA swung her blind head towards the voice and tuned in with her soul perception to help her 'see' better. The soul belonging to the person who spoke was huge with stitches all over it, but it was the small patch of red tint at the side that made her cautious. "You have a very powerful soul and a righteous person with an air of authority. Perhaps a teacher who was once a student here? You speak the truth, but the madness in you says otherwise. I cannot trust you." AVA didn't move from her position.

Stunned silence.

"Then at least wait for Kid to come here."

AVA's attention was abruptly drawn to a speeding soul coming towards them. "I believe the someone we're waiting for called 'Kid' is already on his way here." No sooner had she spoken she saw a red soul with three white stripes across the left burst through the cluster that was crowded in front of her. It radiated massive power though still young.

"Is... She... Okay...?" the new arrival pant, "Oh." AVA felt his gaze fall on her.

That voice... she recognised it somewhere.

"You are the one who saved me?" AVA inquired, turning her body to face him while still keeping a grip on his 'friend'.

"Um... Yes.. I was the one who found you," his voice came composed and professional, "Are you ok-" He lost his voice in surprise when AVA fell to her knees before him, dragging her hostage down along with her.

"You have my most sincere gratitude, son of Shinigami," AVA bowed her head low while gritting her teeth. It went against her nature to be showing weakness before a stranger, who could be a potential threat towards her, but her honour would not take any excuses.

"Oh... er... Please call me Kid," he said somewhat timidly, "Please get up and would you mind releasing Blackstar?"

Thud. Blackstar flopped on the floor and lay there panting while trying to find his voice back. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" He exploded - literally.

"Blackstar, this is no time for one of your tantrums. Besides, she could easily beat you up again." Kid reasoned.

"Ha! Look who's talking? How dare you leave me alone with her?! But of course, I let her beat me because she was an injured girl. I could take her on any time. Piece of cake." Blackstar laughed unconvincingly but everyone could see the vivid red handprint across his throat.

AVA just stood there silently waiting for the banter to end, lost in her thoughts. She didn't even feel Kid come up behind her until she felt his hand on her wrist. "Hey, you okay?" AVA jumped at his touch. "I'm sorry that we have to do this so soon after waking up, but we have to go see my father." AVA let him take her hand and pull her along.

She was going to meet the legendary Shinigami of Death City, AVA mused to herself in her mind, I wonder what he's like. She looked down towards the darkness where Kid still held her hand, I wonder what it's like to have a father like him, I wonder what it's like having a father at all. Or a person who cares about you. She thought dryly.

AVA felt Kid stop next to her and knock on a door before pulling her inside a room.

"Hello, Kid! Wazzup? How is the girl? How are you?" AVA had expected anything but that, though she politely kept it to herself. The voice didn't sound like it belonged to a God of Death.

"Father, please be more proper," Kid sounded aggravated, "I've brought her here like you've requested."

"Ah, yes," at that the Shinigami turned serious. He spoke to her, "Would you like telling us your name and a little about yourself?"

AVA's grip tightened on Kid's hand. "Go on, it's okay. You can trust my father." Kid told her reassuringly.

She turned towards the Shinigami, giving him a little bow, "I am called the Adamantine Variation for Avion. But I prefer to go by the name of AVA."

"Such a perfectly symmetrical name..." Kid sang out beneath his breath while his father pretended not to notice his comment.

"AVA, you seem to heal at such a miraculous pace that made my top meister come to the conclusion that you were not... One of us."

"I was getting on to that part." AVA replied rather sharply back. She took a deep breath, she couldn't afford not to gain the Shinigami's trust - and the protection that came with it.

"I AM human, whether you believe it or not, but my mother had been sabotaged with demon and angel blood in her food while impregnated with me. My fathe- _my mother's husband_ decided to experiment on her and added angel blood to her food. He never knew that she was born with his own daughter, not even until this very day. When that didn't have any visible effect on my mother, he decided to resort to demon blood instead. My mother died giving birth to me. The blood was too unnatural to be passed through my mother and on to me, but it affected me very much. I have been an abomination since birth."

She said this without any feelings whatsoever.

"Madam took me in and made me her own slave instead. It was a hard life to live up to her beck-and-call, but it was the only option... until now. I have certain abilities and characteristics that no human could possibly attain in their life. I know a certain few that I possess, such as rapid healing and the ability to run my soul wavelength outside of my body, but I cannot confirm that they are the only effects of the demon and angel blood."

AVA had finished.

"I believe you entirely AVA. Father, you know that I had always been able to tell the truth from the lies. I trust AVA." Kid spoke first. AVA was surprised by his willingness to trust her so quickly and quickly stepped away from him, though he wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Kid, you don't know what you're talking about. Even I don't know how much of a danger I pose to all of you, including your father. There had never been the likes of me in this world and you can't take chances so quickly."

Kid seemed utterly shocked by her outburst but the young Shinigami nodded his head slowly. AVA could hear the whispers of wind through his long bangs as he did.

"Yes Kid, she is correct about that," his father Lord Death said thoughtfully before speaking to AVA, "But I trust you as well as Kid. AVA, would you consider enrolling into the DWMA. The academy can't pay for another student's housing as all the available scholarship places have been taken and the school dormitories are all full, but we might be able to work it out with you living at Death Manor, that is if my son doesn't mind. It is a rather huge place for just three people."

"Of course you can stay with us," Kid smiled at her, "Liz and Patty will probably be thrilled to have you over with them. You're the whole talk of the academy right now!"

AVA smiled. Her smile then lifted into a beautiful laugh that rang through the Death room. She launched herself into Kid's arms.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" she breathed into his ear.


	3. Chapter 3: Shibusen

CHAPTER 3: SHIBUSEN

Kid stood behind AVA with a pair of scissors, his smooth forehead marred with a grim frown, while he delicately took a lock of her shoulder-length hair between his long fingers, "You sure you want to do this, AVA?"

AVA didn't stir, "Yes, it is my choice, Kid. Please respect it." Kid still looked doubtfully at her reflection in the mirror. She sighed, "You don't have to do it if you don't want to. It's just that... I might accidentally make the back asymmetrical because of my lack of sight." Kid tensed at the thought of such a horrific case scenario, he couldn't let that happen.

"I'll do it!" Kid started snipping at her hair, occasionally brandishing a measuring tape in his hands to measure a fresh lock of hair with his brows creased with worry. "How short do you want it, AVA?"

"Short. Like yours. Maybe a little longer." AVA intoned. Kid glanced upwards but he could not read her expression behind the blindfold. _Poor AVA, _he thought, _but she seem to be able to navigate around with ease as if she never lost her eyes. She says they'll grow back though._

"Okay," the snip of the scissors resumed, "Why do you want to pretend to be a boy in the first place then? Can you at least tell me that?"

Kid thought he heard AVA groaned inwardly at that. He felt guilty immediately. _You idiot Kid, stop being so nosy._

"The whole school started talking about the hybrid girl ever since you first brought me here, I guess it's a way to avoid unwanted attention. I mean, who will be looking at a new boy when there's a supposedly hot hybrid chick to be checking out?" Kid could hear the smile in her voice.

He blushed beet red at her comment, "Supposedly hot?" he couldn't keep the waver from his usual professional voice. AVA burst out laughing at that.

"What? You don't think I'm good looking?" AVA mocked hurt and pouted, "I'm so hurt, Kid."

"What? No! I didn't mean that! I mean - I mean - you are good looking, I guess," Kid stammered out. Geez, what was wrong with him? Why did she make him feel uncomfortable?

"I guess?!" AVA pulled her hair away from Kid's fingers and playfully threw a hairbrush at him, which he ducked easily. "Are you planning to attract girls to you with your gentlemanly speech, Kid?! Because I think that's going to backfire on you." She laughed.

There it was again, that beautiful pealing laughter of her's.

Kid dawned on her previous words, "But that's not the only reason you want to go as a boy, is it? People will find out about you sooner of later, even as a boy. There's something else."

AVA abruptly stopped her laughter and shrugged sadly. "Yea," AVA whispered, "I'll tell you about it someday Kid, but not right now."

Making an attempt to brighten the mood, Kid smiled at her, "Come on AVA, you better get changed if we're going to make it to school by 8."

AVA pulled a face at that, "Who cares? We're already one hour late anyways."

Kid exited AVA's room with a sigh, giving her privacy to change for school. Today was going to be AVA's first day at Shibusen, he wanted the transfer to go as smoothly as possible, so much for him wanting. AVA totally blew his plans when she said she wanted to go as a boy, stubborn girl. But he had to admit that her plan was an ingenious idea to avoid attention. Why hadn't I thought one up? He had spent the rest of the weekends so freely around AVA that he forgotten their current situation. He must had looked like a fool to AVA.

He turned his mind over to AVA. She had really changed over the weekend, it was liked she had shedded her old, timid and untrusting self and emerged as a whole new confident person. She laughed more and more often and had opened herself towards Kid.

Kid finished buttoning his black jacket and stirred his coffee, waiting for AVA.

"So... How do I look, Kid? I can't check in the mirror for obvious reasons." Meaning her eyes.

_That was quick, _he thought and turned to gape with his mouth open.

Forget his comment about her not being hot, AVA had looked perfect since arriving and she looked good now, even as a boy. AVA stood leaning casually against the doorframe dressed in one of Kid's smaller white shirt rolled up above the elbows and black trousers though she added a little twist of personal flavour to it. A black bandanna with white Shibusen's trademark skull prints hung loosely around her neck while a slim silver chain draped from the rim of her front left trouser pocket. AVA grinned and blushed self consciously as a lock of her recently shortened black hair flopped against her blindfold.

"Fine, you look just fine," Kid muttered, temporarily glad that she could not see or he would had turned away to hide his warming cheeks. "Come on, we'd better be on our way."

Liz and Patty chose that precise moment to barge through through the door, their eyes widening at AVA. "Whoa, AVA you look good as a boy if it wasn't for the blindfold. In fact, I take back what I said about your idiotic plan, it might actually work out." Liz said.

"Yeah! AVA you look good!" Patty fist-punched the air, then ran over and bump her fist against AVA's. "Let's GO, GO, GO! Eh? Kid, you okay there?"

"Yeah, Kid. You're not even freaking out over AVA's asymmetrical attire," Liz held her hand against Kid's forehead, "Sure you're fine?" Kid just nodded his head.

He should had guessed AVA would turn back to her timid self when they arrived at Shibusen. By the time they reached the classroom, she was practically clinging on to his arm.

Kid leaned down to whisper, "AVA, your secret will be found out if you don't stop holding on to me." At that, she jumped back and seem to regain some composure and distance between him. She gave him a nod of thanks and proceeded to push open the classroom door.

Kid caught her arm and spoke towards his weapon partners, "Liz, Patty, remember not a word spilled about AVA's secret understood?" They nodded their heads, well Liz nodded her head and Patty mimed zipping her mouth, and Kid let go of AVA's arm.

The hubbub inside the classroom ceased as heads turned to stare at the newcomer as Kid pulled AVA along to his friends while Liz and Patty tagged along. He knew that AVA could hear the gossip spreading around about her blindfold already.

"AVA, let me introduce you to my friends. Meister Maka (a blonde smiling girl), her scythe weapon Soul (silver-haired grumpy boy), and Blackstar's weapon Tsubaki (long black hair, shy girl). They all know about you and visited you everyday at the dispensary. Guys, this is AVA, the newest boy in class."

They greeted her with smiles. "So we have you to thank for taking Blackstar down a notch," Soul smirked, "We heard about what happened at the dispensary. Sorry about your eyes though. You seem like a cool guy if it weren't for your name. Isn't AVA a girl's name?"

"They'll grow back. AVA is not my actual name, it's short for something and I prefer to be called by it," said AVA. "You got a problem with that?"

Kid watched unsurprised as Maka hit him on the head with a thick book, "Soul, be polite to the new boy. Don't scare him off with your babbling."

Tsubaki shyly offered AVA a smile, "Blackstar will be here soon, I hope."

"He's going to be late for class AGAIN," Maka sighed in frustration while Soul just glanced at her, clearly bored.

"What could you expect from an idiot like him?" Kid heard Ox's voice out of the blue and gritted his teeth. "After all, he isn't a genius like me!"

Kid turned around to face Ox, but before he could utter a word out, AVA's fist flashed out from the side and sent Ox flying against the blackboard just as Professor Stein rolled into the room on his chair.

Kid said startled, "AVA, what was that for?"

AVA looked on indifferently, "He insulted my friend. Don't look at me like that, you were about to do the same thing. I just beated you to it." She shrugged as if it was normal for her to be smashing every stranger's face in when they insult one of her friends.

"Oh dear, another fight. It's just the start of class too," Stein sighed, "Come on then, might as well get this over with quickly. AVA, Ox and Harvar, let's take it outside before you wreck the classroom." He rolled out. They followed him through.

Soul whistled beside Kid, "AVA wasn't even minutes in school before getting into a fight, let alone with Ox Ford and Harvar. Must be a record. He is officially cool."

Tsubaki tiptoed along, "I hope he knows what he's doing. Ox is one of the top meisters in class."

Kid thought that too and sped up to Professor Stein's side, "Professor, don't you think that it might be a little dangerous for AVA to be fighting Ox? Without a weapon too?"

Stein didn't even slow down, "Have you ever thought that maybe AVA might be stronger than you, what with his 'ethnic difference'? Besides, he's a strong boy isn't he? I'm sure he can handle Ox."

Kid stood at the side with the others and watched AVA standing opposite Ox and Harvar, who had now transformed into a lightning spear which was his weapon form. He could feel the tension radiating off the duo as time passed.

"Hey, new boy! I hope you're prepared to experience the power of one of the top meisters in class. You might as well forfeit without a weapon to fight. You have no chance of winning at all, even if you did have your eyes," Ox shouted over the distance between him and AVA.

AVA replied by moving into a defensive stance, hand held up fisted by her face and knees bent slightly. The wind picked up and flipped her bangs against her face. If Kid squinted his eyes enough, he could had passed off the blindfold as never existing.

"Maka, Kid, I want you to use your soul perception to watch the fight," Professor Stein drawled out beside him, "Watch AVA's soul in particular."

Kid did as he was told to and concentrated in on AVA's soul. It was fairly strong but smaller in size in comparison to his own Shinigami soul. But AVA's soul was anything but normal: it gave of a silvery green sheen of light and Kid was sure that he could see two streaks, one black one white, swirling around AVA's soul, chasing one another around.

"Professor, are the black and white streaks an effect of the demon and angel blood?" Maka asked.

"Yes, it is all very interesting isn't it? I wager that the boy can probably pack in very strong Soul Attacks if he tried to," Stein grinned madly behind his spectacles. "Such an interesting specimen."

Ox suddenly let out a roaring war cry, "Royal Thunder!" Sparks flew out of the tip his spear towards AVA with cackling ferocity.

AVA stood still - and let them hit her straight on.

Soul gasped aloud, "What?! He just let them hit him straight on without even dodging! What the hell is he doing?! Trying to get himself killed?!"

"Soul, watch her carefully," Kid said calmly. Soul didn't have Soul Perception but Kid did, and what he saw took his breath away. AVA had tuned her soul wavelength to match Ox and Harvar's and had absorbed the lightning into her body instead. As far as Kid knew, only Professor Stein could do that. Yet she still stood there as if nothing's happened.

Ox paled and his twin towers drooped, "Wha?! How did y-"

AVA grinned, "My turn."

She began to do something Kid had never seen before. Kid watched in admiration as AVA drew her soul wavelength out of her body. She glowed a silvery green as her soul wavelength ran along her skin like a second layer of skin, eddying in its currents. The swirling pattern of silver green casted shadows on her face, never-ending swirls and hypnotising voids.

AVA suddenly charged forward towards Ox, sparring with her own bare hands. It seemed unlikely but Ox and Harvar seem to be hurting a great deal when coming into contact with AVA and had resorted to dodging rather than attacking. But she was too fast for them, zipping between their blocks to deliver strikes, dancing between their desperate lunges to catch her off guard. AVA fought with such speed and accuracy that one from afar will never have thought that she was blind.

"Kid, Maka, tell me what AVA is doing," Soul whined.

Maka complied, "You know when AVA tuned his soul wavelength to be the same as Ox and Harvar's? This time she's doing the opposite."

"Maka's right. AVA is now making his wavelength as different as he can from Ox and Harvar's. This ability he has, to be able to run a current of your own soul wavelength over your skin, I've never encountered before. I must say I am surprised," Professor Stein murmured, "and impressed."

"It is a very clever strategy. As either Ox or Harvar comes into contact with AVA's soul wavelength, any of them will be badly hurt. This creates a protective barrier between AVA and the outside world that allows him to attack and yet stay unharmed," Kid hears Soul say under his breath, "So cool."

Kid himself stayed silent and watched AVA toy with Ox. It was clear that she was not even breaking a sweat while Ox could barely stay on his feet. Kid saw the light gathering in the palm of AVA's right hand as she drew it back, preparing for a Soul Drive. At least he knew that particular move.

AVA aimed for Ox's heart when Harvar suddenly transformed into his human form in front of Ox, trying to protect his meister, a split second before AVA drove her Soul Drive home. It didn't matter in the end.

"Harvar, no!" Ox cried to his partner before AVA's Soul Drive hit him. Her Soul Drive was so strong that it went through both of and Harvar hit the ground meters away from where they were before.

AVA's solitude figure stood out against the sun, casting a lone shadow on the flagstones, as she began walking towards the defeated pair.

Tsubaki broke from the side as if released from a spell and ran to help AVA haul the unconscious boys to the dispensary.

"She's stronger than I ever imagined, that Soul Drive wasn't even one tenth of her real potential," Professor Stein spoke first, "Kid, remember your father's words and keep an eye on her properly." He rolled away.

Kid was silent. AVA was certainly very powerful, but why would she ever turn against Shibusen? His father's orders did not make sense. There was something going on that he didn't know of and he planned on finding out.

He watched AVA from where he was. Such a strong and caring girl. Even symmetry cease to lose its beauty when next to her.


	4. Chapter 4:

CHAPTER 4: PREPARATION

"School is awesome!" AVA punched the air.

"Yeah, just you wait. Stay a little longer here and Professor Stein might just dissect you for picking fights in his class everyday," Kid joked as he strolled beside AVA with his hands behind his head.

"But those weren't even proper fights! Plus, I still keep up with my good grades."

AVA turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"AVA, you shouldn't be getting involved in fights everyday. There's no point when you're obviously stronger than most of them," Kid stated, "Why don't you find yourself a weapon and train with us instead? Or I'm sure that my father could find you a partner."

"Thanks, you're the best Kid," AVA lightly punched his arm as she opened her locker. She didn't even have time to jump out of the way before an avalanche of envelopes crashed upon her. "Aarrrrrggghhhhhh! What the heck was that?"

"I think they are invitations to tonight's Masquerade ball," Kid observed as he hauled AVA out, "You're quite popular with the girls."

"Don't even remind me," AVA groaned aloud as she recalled the declines of numerous confessions she got during class, not to mention the death glares the boys have been giving her. "Technically, aren't I suppose to be a girl-repelling magnet? You know what with the blindfold and such?" She blushed at the last word.

Kid grinned evilly at the hidden meaning, "I don't really know, I would have thought your cover would had been blown ages ago. Funny that Maka doesn't even suspect a thing." They pushed through the pile of envelopes to create a path to AVA's locker.

"What am I suppose to do with all this?!" AVA panicked as she placed her books back into her locker. This was getting annoying - and creepy. "I can't possibly read through all of them even if... you know... if I was a boy..." Her words went incredibly soft at the last words.

"I don't know," Kid placed a hand on his chin in thought, "Burn them? Recycle them? Or pass them on to other boys?"

"Burn them it is then," AVA decided as she brought over a black rubbish bin bag and stuffed the letters in, their edges crumpling. "Got to burn it at home though, don't want any extra attention going around yet _again_. Plus, it's too cruel to burn them in front of everyone. Think of how much effort all the girls put into a tiny slip of paper."

"I really don't get girls too," Kid agreed as he help haul the burden back home, muttering about spreading the letters out evenly in order to get a symmetrical fire.

AVA grinned as a devilish idea sprung to her mind, "Kid, how would you know that spreading it out evenly would make the fire symmetrical? We all write differently and in different amounts, right? So what if the different amounts of paper in each one will make the fire asymmetrical?"

Kid froze in shock and fear. He slapped his hand to his forehead, "Why didn't I think of that?!" He started paling at the possible case scenario.

AVA made a face of mock horror, "What if the different types of ink they use will mess up the fire's symmetrical beauty?!" She laughed inside. Lord Death, this is too funny to watch! she thought to herself.

"We can't let that happen, AVA!" Kid had crumpled into a mess of hot tears and snot. Honestly, he could either sometimes be a high-class Shinigami son or a small baby bawling over his melted ice cream.

Patty chose that specific moment to bounce into lobby of his home. "Hey, Kid! What are you crying over?" She poked his left cheek playfully.

Kid slapped her hand away, "Patty, don't poke me on one cheek! It's not symmetrical!"

AVA seized this chance to say, "Crying is not symmetrical either, Kid. So please stop."

Kid picked himself off the floor, dusting down his black suit. He gave a last sniffle and nodded at AVA in thanks. Patty busied herself by dancing with imaginary purple giraffes as he composed himself.

"Can we go now, Kid?" Patty asked, "I wanna go to the ball quickly. The rest are already there and I can hear laughing from here. Their having fun without us, Kid. Pretty please with a cherry on top?" She pouted at him.

"Patty, the physical appearance of the word 'please' does not matter to me," Kid sighed, "We're waiting for AVA."

"No, no. You should go first with Patty," AVA glanced at the clock, "I got to go shower quickly anyways. Liz promised to beautify me for tonight's DWMA masquerade ball. Just go ahead without me when you're done, I'll catch up with Liz."

"You coming in a suit and tie?" Kid asked.

"Ugh, yeah," AVA crossed her finger discreetly behind the schoolbag she was currently holding, "Don't worry, I'll make sure its symmetrical as best as I can."

"Good," Kid gave her an approving nod before turning around to leave, mumbling something about how great it was that another person understood the perfection of symmetry. "Don't worry, we'll fix any imperfections later, I'll help you if you want."

AVA forced a smile on and waved goodbye. She shuddered on the inside as she tried to picture Kid going on another of his symmetry rampages. Not a good scenario.

She raced up the stairs in record time, dumping her schoolbag to the side, and shut herself into the bathroom. AVA didn't want Kid to know, but she was going as a girl, and she was excited.

AVA slowly began unwinding the bandages wrapped tightly around her chest. She breathed a sigh of relief as they released their iron vice-like grip. Being a boy was more painful than she anticipated. The cool water was refreshing and cleansing against her gritty skin from the outdoors as it skimmed over her body. After a thorough lathering and shampooing, AVA stepped out and hastily wrapped herself in a fluffy towel from the rack and squeezed any excess water out of her hair. She was lucky that her blindfold was waterproof.

AVA tiptoed into the corridor and entered Liz's room. "Liz? Where are you?"

"Right here!" Liz stumbled out from her closet, "Just on time! I just found the perfect dress for you! You're going to look absolutely beautiful!" She giggled aloud, "AVA do me a favor, sweep Kid right off his feet once I'm done with you."

Liz winked and AVA blushed at her words. "I don't consider Kid like that, he's my friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

AVA felt her being pulled towards somewhere by Liz, "Blah, but that's obviously not how he feels about you. Don't you feel the stares he gives you every ten seconds? Stand still, I'll help you into your dress."

Glad for the change in topic, AVA obeyed while blushing furiously all the while and relished at the smooth satin of the dress as Liz zipped her up. When was the last time she had worn a dress over trousers? Fine satin over coarse cotton? The continuous wear of boy clothes had worn down on her taste. I mean really, what are they trying to prove here? Itch-resistant skin?

"AVA, the dress really compliments your figure, it's a shame that you have to be a boy. You never really told me why either," Liz mumbled through a mouthful of makeup brushes as she moved on to AVA's face. AVA struggled not to turn away from the tickling hair of the brushes as Liz applied blush on to her.

AVA fingered the dress material to take her mind off the tickling, "Soon, maybe tonight, but not now," she said, "How's my hair coming along?"

"You're so lucky that you didn't cut your hair so short. There's actually quite a lot to work with," Liz abandoned the makeup and lifted a strand of hair, examining it. "How about a half up half down style, maybe with a few curled strands at the side?" Liz scrambled about for nearby hairdryer and started trying to tame AVA's tangle of hair whilst armed with non-frizz mousse in the other hand.

AVA just shrugged, she wouldn't be able to judge it anyways... Or can she? That thought got her thinking. She grabbed at Liz's wrist.

"Liz, I want to take it off," she whispered.

Liz froze, immediately switching off the hairdryer and changing into a face of concern, " Take what off, AVA? Is the dress uncomfortable? But it looks so good on you!"

"The blindfold, Liz."

"Oh," realisation dawned on Liz, "Are you sure? Are your eyes healed properly?"

"I can feel the light and dark, does that count?"

"Pfft," Liz scratched her head, "I guess. It is your choice after all." She went behind AVA and daintily grasped the two ends of the blindfold - and pulled.

The black silk fluttered in the air, dancing its final recital, before settling down on the carpeted floor. AVA could feel the light shining through her lids and her own long eyelashes brushing against the bottom of her eyes.

"It seems okay so far, you want to try opening your eyes?" Liz stood in front of AVA, checking her lids for any blemishes. "Go ahead and try."

AVA snapped her eyes open, Liz screamed.

"What Liz?! Is something wrong?! What's wrong?!" AVA finally laid eyes on a model-like teenager with long blonde straight hair that was presumably Liz, holding her hands over her eyes.

"Lord Death, your eyes are silver!" Liz squeaked.

AVA felt sad all of a sudden, her sky high bubble mood burst. "I'm sorry I scared you, Liz,"she whispered and she sank into a nearby chair. Lord Death, what was she doing here?! She didn't fit in with them, she was an abomination. AVA drew her legs up on to the seat and burrowed deep into the folds of her dress. She wished she could disappear, but Liz surprised her back.

"What? Scared me?! Oh no AVA, I just got your makeup all wrong! We'll have to redo the whole thing over again to match with your eyes! Hurry! Only 8 minutes left!" Liz dragged AVA back to the dresser, "Oh by the way, I love your eyes."

AVA felt a smile tugging on to her lips and didn't do anything to stop it. Now that was the Liz she knew.


	5. Chapter 5: Soul Music

CHAPTER 5: SOUL MUSIC

Soul looked around the ballroom from his hiding place in the shadows. He always hated coming to big parties, this one was no exception. If only he wasn't so afraid of Maka's signature move: the dreaded 'Maka Chop'. Soul winced in pain as he recalled the most recent hits on his abused skull while gently rubbing the sore spot. Maka always seem to be aiming for the same place. It was as if he had a red bulls eye mark painted on to his head.

He glanced at his friends: Kid was dancing his atrocious symmetrical dance along with Patty, Maka was still stuck dancing with her weird father though he could see her deliberately stepping on his feet with every step she took, Tsubaki was quietly chatting with a few friends and Blackstar was at the food table as usual proclaiming his godliness through a mouthful of pie or whatnot. Gross... So uncool... Liz and AVA should be arriving a little later.

He then looked down at his attire, red dress shirt, black and white pinstripe suit, and sighed. What the heck had he been thinking when he agreed to come here? Oh yeah, Lord Death had assigned him a task: watch over AVA.

Soul still remembered the time when he was called into the Death room, passing through the hallway of hanging guillotines sullenly because of having to miss Physical Education class with Sid.

"Yes, you called for me? What do you need me for?"

When Lord Death speaks in a serious tone, he should not be messed around with, "Soul, what do you think about the new boy?"

He scratched his head and fiddled with his headband, confused with where the conversation was heading, "You mean AVA? He's cool."

"Just that? No weird events occurring whenever he's around?" Soul just nodded in reply to Lord Death's question, his suspicion growing...

"Is anything suppose to happen?" He raised an silver eyebrow.

Lord Death shook his head, "No, I am just cautious when it comes to him. I think I may know about this 'Madam' of his, the woman who held so much control over his past life. But you must understand this, Soul. AVA is a really powerful boy with high potential strength and power. He could be a worthy ally... or a dangerous enemy."

"Your point being?" Soul's spine froze rigidly. The chill spread around his body with every passing second.

"You are assigned with the task of keeping him under surveillance. Kid has been watching him already, you may confide information to each other but no one else. No one beside the three of us will know of this. Do you understand?"

Soul just nodded, stunned. He was still recovering from the sudden change of events until now. I mean, how could one boy be so influential? Even Blackstar wasn't such a big deal, or even Kid himself now that he was mentioned. Whoa, big word there: 'Influential'. No thanks to Maka.

Just then, he glanced up as Liz elegantly glided down the main staircase with someone else by her side. Now that's interesting... Finally, something to kill the time with. He lazily pushed off from where he leaned against the wall and walked through the crowd towards the pair. He grabbed a few punch drinks from a passing waiter.

"Hey, Liz," Soul greeted her while passing her a glass, "You look nice." He glanced at her dark blue gown and half-mask, matching with Patty's of course because of Kid's OCD. Geez, how did they ever stand him?

"Thanks," Liz waved her hand nonchalantly to the side while taking a dainty sip. Several uncomfortable seconds passed as Soul awkwardly found interest at the floor. Liz broke the ice, "Ahem. Aren't you going to introduce yourself, Soul? How rude." she gestured at the girl at the side.

Ah, right. That was when Soul seriously took a look at her companion. A strapless dark chocolate brown bodice hugged her body until it reached a little bit below her waist where a milky chocolate coloured gossamer silk flowed out from. The hem brushed just above the ground. It was a very simple dress but which fitted her well, showing off her flawless shoulders and arms. Her hands were enclosed in short dark gloves.

His eyes drifted up to her face. Her black locks were pinned behind loosely with a few free strands curling at the side, framing a black laced half-mask and astonishing silver eyes. Soul seem to lose himself into those silver depths for a few moments. They drew him in with temptations of a window into her life. Her eyes were so innocent and unguarded, unlike his, she didn't have a single wall built up around her from the outside world. Every emotion was so clear in her eyes. The girl blushed under his gaze and look away, breaking eye contact.

Soul caught himself staring at her .He abruptly straightened up and regained his composure, "Uh, sorry about that... Didn't mean to stare... Hello, my name is Soul." He stretched out a hand which she lightly grasped and shook. The girl smiled a small smile in return for his crooked grin.

"My name is A..." Panic suddenly invaded her silver eyes for a flicker of a second before disappearing. She looked at Liz, who gave a small nod, before saying, "Ariel. My name is Ariel."

"Cool name," Soul felt a rush of blood in his cheeks as he stared at the girl. Clearing his throat nervously and turned to face Liz.

Liz understood what he wanted, "Ariel, why don't you go enjoy yourself? I'll be with you in a second. But whatever you do, please don't fight with Blackstar. You know what he's like."

Ariel nodded her head, casting Soul a last furtive glance before walking away towards the food table. Soul surprisingly growled at the group of boys that immediately flocked the girl, like moths to a flame. If they dare lay a single one of their disgusting hands on her...

Liz snapped a finger in front of his face, "Hello in there? What is up with you? Face it, I know she's beautiful but you've just met her. Stop being so possessive Mr."

Soul blushed hotly at her conclusion, "What in the world are you talking about, Liz?" She just rolled her eyes in response.

He looked to the side. What happened just now? he thought to himself, then recalling his task. He coughed to hide his embarrassment, "Have you seen AVA around? I thought you were with him."

"He changed his mind about coming and stayed at home," Liz casually glanced up the main staircase to indicate Kid's household.

Soul cursed silently. Damn it, Day 1 and he had already lost sight of his target.

"Mind if I go check him out? I'm bored here," Soul carefully asked, acting uninterested about his surrounding.

Liz frowned but nodded her head slowly, "I'll go tell Kid. Just don't expect to find him easily, he tends to wonder around exploring."

Soul felt his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Was this what Lord Death meant? Was AVA secretly looking for something? He trudged up the stairs in deep thought, not really paying attention to the doors as he passed them.

It started as a murmur of a passing draft, his sensitive weapon ears picked up a melody in the empty hallways. The music was faint in the air but soared and dipped in earnest. Soul could see someone's life being played into the music: the loneliness played in single vibrato notes, when she was all alone locked in a pitch black room; the fear of being punished, the whip whistling its sneering tune through the air and her flesh; the melancholy and lost from the worse times, the death of the only friend she ever had; regret at wrong decisions, bowing her head in shame of what she had done; betrayal by a once trustful person, that twisted grin on a familiar face; and... simple tiredness for wanting everything to just end.

Soul saw it all play out in front of him. The music was... beautiful... in its own way. It was very alike his, but darker and more sinister. He felt his heart swaying to the twisted music, the minor notes pulling at his heartstrings like those of a puppet and puppeteer, and started towards its direction, he just had to find the person behind this.

Soul opened a set of doors and the music seemed closer, growing and warping in volume. He walked down another corridor and opened another set of doors. Excitement sparked within him, he was getting closer, so close that he could taste the bittern tang in the air. But just then he picked up the signature cadences (musical signs) that would bring the music to an end. He wouldn't have much time left to find the genius behind such masterpiece. Panic drove him onward and he sprinted towards the source, bursting through doors in haste with the music getting ever so closer with each step.

Goddamn Kid, why do you live in such a huge mansion?! he thought in frustration.

He stumbled into the room, cutting off the music from its very last note and tripping over the edge of the carpet. The swaying silhouette on the balcony immediately stopped its dance against the full moonlight, the bow held frozen over the strings of a cello. Soul squinted through the gloom at the back of the virtuoso.

He crept forward hesitatingly, dusting himself down. He hadn't really thought about what he was going to say after finding that person.

"Um... Sorry about interrupting..." his voice grew steady as he gained confidence, "Your playing is... amazing." The last word came out as a whisper. He had never complimented other people's music, they had always been the one to compliment his. But then, he had never heard music that rivaled his - until now. The person stayed still and silent all the while.

"Could you please turn around?" Soul finally asked, "I would like to meet a talented virtuoso such as yourself. My name is Soul Eater Evans, you may have heard of me."

The person stood up in a rustle to reveal the skirt of a dress, a girl. Her light chuckles filled the air as she spoke, "You give me too much credit. I am no virtuoso, this is my first time with this instrument. But yes, I've heard of you. You may remember me."

"Then who taught you?" he pressed on.

"You wouldn't believe if I said it was a little silver owl." She turned around and for a moment there, Soul's whole world was filled with those familiar silver eyes again.

"Ariel?"


	6. Chapter 6: Party Pooper

CHAPTER 6

AVA wandered towards the food table in a daze after being dismissed by Liz. That was a close call, she nearly blew her cover to Soul. She had to focus more. Determined, AVA drew herself straighter and held a more graceful stance and posture. Tonight, just for tonight, she would be Ariel. Not an odd boy from Shibusen, but a lady of high society worthy of being invited to a party hosted by the son of Shinigami.

She felt someone approach her from behind and secretly hid several silver dinner knives in the voluminous folds of her dress. Just in case, you never know. 'Ariel' turned around to face a blonde boy with blue eyes who smiled what Ariel thought was suppose to be a charming smile. Similar boys like him clustered around her. Probably his friends and acquaintances from the school. So annoying.

"Hello there, are you lost?" he asked with a thousand-watt smile on his face.

Definitely the too-helpful type, she thought quickly giving him a shake of her head, pushing past him, and disappearing into the crowd. She didn't look back to see if any other goons like him followed her. Really, she expected better than this from boys.

Ariel made her way on to the balcony and took a deep breath. Maybe she never should had came to the ball, she thought while untying the black ribbon which held her mask. That conflict in Soul's eyes... What did it mean? He certainly seem the type to hide secrets from others.

A flutter of silver feathers interrupted her thought. It was an owl. Ariel tilted her head towards the nightbird and it studied her back in return with its matching silver luminous eyes.

"Hello, how do you do?" she asked while the owl only looked at her with quizzical eyes.

She slowly wriggled her fingers out of her glove and reached out a hand tentatively towards the owl, stopping halfway. It glared at the hand for a few seconds, trying to decide and weight out the risks in it tiny head, before hopping delicately the rest of the way and placing its head against her hand.

Ariel smiled a soft smile in delight and stroked its feathers, "We're all alone out in the darkness, aren't we little owl?" It hooted in agreement and Ariel imitated it back, cuddling its warm body against her own.

Several minutes passed on like this before the owl left her side suddenly and took off into the ballroom, cooing as if asking for Ariel to follow.

"Wait!" Ariel quickly slipped the mask back on and gathered her skirt in her hands, running through the crowd in order to keep the owl in her sight. No one ever cast the little flying owl a glance as it flitted through the maze of corridors and into a room.

Ariel followed as best as she could on her sore feet. She quickly kicked her heels off in disgust as soon as she entered the room. Liz would go paranoid if she lost them but that didn't make her want to wear them nonetheless.

Her pain and discomfort was forgotten as she drank in the sight of the room, washed away by the scene beheld in front of her. Varieties of instruments were displayed across the carpeted floor and the burgundy curtains sighed as the wind from the balcony doors picked up against them. The grand piano stood in the center with the moonlight gleaming off its cover. But it was an instrument in the shadows that caught her eye - a cello.

Ariel tiptoed across the room, afraid to disturb its occupance, and drew a gasp of wonder as she lifted up the sleek instrument out of its stand, its surface polished and buffed everyday by Kid's servants no doubt about that. She brought it out on to the balcony with its bow and set herself down on the bench. The cello felt comfortable and smooth against her hand. She caressed it. The owl had longed disappear into the silent night.

For a second she was AVA, remembering the first time she heard such an amazing instrument and the secret vow to play one whenever the chance arose. She remembered Madam's harsh order and rules that banned her from ever being near one; the books and manuals she had secretly stolen on Madam's errands and had to hid away from her; the dim candlelight glow at night, when she would bring them out and secretly practice on the spine of a broomstick; the songs of famous composers that she imagined she would play in the future... Like now.

Taking a deep breath, she slid the bow across the strings just like she practiced every night in the dark, only this time it was for real. The rich note resonated through the room and her excitement built up. She jumped into an extract from Chopin's Nocturne, playing the piano's right hand just as it were on a piano. Ariel didn't meant to stray away from the score engraved into her mind, but her fingers shuffled into different positions on their own accord.

Her song shifted into a darker atmosphere, sighing and recounting the timeline of AVA's horrible past life with Madam. The pain was so audible in the music and the tension around her was so thick that one could just reach over with a scissor and snip it. All the while, her music soared and dipped through the air, singing her sorrows into the world where it may hopefully just dwindle and disappear. Hot tears sprung from her eyes but she just brushed them away without missing a beat.

Then just as quickly as it started, the music began its descend. Ariel's heart returned to its normal thump-thump speed as she began to draw the last note of her recital.

That was when Soul happened to crash into the room. Her bow jarred on the strings as she tried to contain her surprise. The song was interrupted, it was over. Ariel didn't need to turn around to know it was Soul, what with his grumbling and cursing. She remained silent and stockstill all the while as he picked himself up.

"Um... Sorry about interrupting... Your playing is... Amazing," The last word sounded awkward to AVA's ear. Something told her he wasn't use to complimenting other people, maybe his 'friendly' personality? Staying silent was the safest option so far.

"Could you please turn around?" Soul finally asked, "I would like to meet a talented virtuoso such as yourself. My name is Soul Eater Evans, you may have heard of me." Delighted, Ariel couldn't contain the laughter that rose out through the air at the respective title.

She stood up in a rustle of satin, "You give me too much credit. I am no virtuoso, this is my first time with this instrument. But yes, I've heard of you. You may remember me."

"Then who taught you?" he pressed on.

"You wouldn't believe if I said it was a little silver owl." She turned around and winked cheekily at him knowing full well how funny his face expression would look like.

"Ariel?" She grinned at his double take.

"You remembered me," Ariel clapped her hands together in mock applause.

Soul looked at her blinking, still processing the information. "What? You're starting to stare, Soul. Again." He blushed at the last word but continued staring at her.

"You remind me of someone. Have we met before?" Soul asked with his brows furrowed in creases of concentration.

"We only met just now Soul, hence, the introductions," Ariel sighed a little irritated.

"Fine. Whatever. I was just leaving anyways, I've heard better music," Soul turned away with pissed look written all over his face. He reached for the door handle.

A twitch in Ariel's soul perception radar - a Kishin.

"NO! Don't ope-" Ariel started. Too late. The door swung open wide to reveal a hideous Kishin, its face disfigured like congealed slime, raking its elongated claws at Soul.

"What the heck!" Through pure survival instinct drilled into him through countless practices and experience, Soul's arm transformed into a scythe immediately and he raised it to parry the incoming claws. Sparks ignited between the collisions as both struggle for the upper hand. Soul grounded his heels into the hardwood floor of the music room for leverage.

While Soul was caught up with the claws of one of its hand the Kishin raised his other hand, the claws elongating in the same lethal manner. Soul never saw it coming, unlike Ariel. A sliver of silver nipped between the claws and struck home through the Kishin's heart and it evaporated in a whirlwind of darkness, making Soul crash forward with his momentum.

Ariel quickly strode over to the wall and tugged out the still-quivering silverware knife, fully aware of the stare she was drawing from Soul.

"Quit it, Soul. There're probably more of these things out there, we have to go help the others," Ariel brought out the other stolen silverwares out from their hiding places, ripping half of the dress off as she ran towards the ballroom. It was a pretty dress, but it hindered movement. Shame really.

They hurried downstairs to where a war had already erupted in the ballroom. A quick glance showed Blackstar and Tsubaki with Kid and the twins trying to keep a huddled group of civilians safe between them. Ox, Harvar, Kim and Jaqueline and others were doing likewise on the other side of the room. Ariel spotted Maka as well among the chaos, fending off waves of Kishin over and over again the best she could without her weapon by her side.

"Maka!" Soul desperately swung his arm in wide arcs, trying to make his way towards his meister. Ariel kept up with him while flinging knives and forks whenever she had to jump in to save his reckless life. Before long, she found herself back-to-back with him as they faced the advancing Kishins.

She patted herself down and cursed. Ariel had thrown her last silverware.

"Please tell me that you do have a weapon somewhere on you," Soul stated from behind her.

"You're making me think wrong," she hissed back in frustration.

Soul seem to perk up at that, "I'm only stating, you're doing the thinking." His smirk paled when he turned back to look at the Kishins, "It was an honor meeting you, Ariel. Rest in pieces."

"Shut up, I'm concentrating," Ariel took breath, squinting at the mob, and slowly drew her soul wavelength out of her body just like AVA had before when fighting Blackstar. But this time she pulled and tugged on it, centering it around her right hand, twisting and weaving them together to form a glowing whip. Eyes widening she swung it hard in a circle, dissipating a whole wave of Kishins as it sank into their flesh.

The idiot who got her back plastered the smirk back on, "See? I was right."

"Haha, really funny. Now get back to Maka's side," Ariel ordered, "I'll take care of things here."

With a twitch of her whip Ariel cleared up a path to Maka and Soul ran towards her without a word said. Ariel sighed in relief, now she could get her task done properly. Her whip whistled swirled through the air, slicing and slashing Kishins flesh. It was an extension of her arm and she had complete control over it. Ariel danced to the music of war cries and uncanny screams, pirouetting out of harms way and leaping out of reach. The cold marble was slick with comrade blood under her bare feet as she continued on.

Then it reached her, the silence of the whole room, and she lowered her whip. The fight was over.


End file.
